


Make Me

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of dealing with Megatron and Soundwave, Starscream just needs to unwind. Knock Out is more than happy to go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more of these two....

"There you are," Knock Out looks up from his data pad when the seeker finally enters their quarters, "I was wondering if you’d gotten lost." Starscream doesn’t reply, and the medic frowns. "Star?" he presses, rising from his seat and approaching the slim mech.

Without a word, Starscream grabs Knock Out’s shoulders and pushes him back against the wall. Before the medic can make a sound, Starscream kisses him while he works Knock Out’s hands up above his head and pins them there. He finally breaks the kiss, already able to feel the heat building in the red mech’s frame.

"What-"

"You’re going to scream for me tonight, Knock Out," Starscream purrs, claws carefully tracing the seams of the mech’s panel.

Knock Out’s engine gives a sharp rev and he retracts his panel for the seeker. “Make me,” he challenges with a smirk.


End file.
